


I Remember

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers his life with Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2005

I remember...

Holding hands as we explored the riverbank, laughing like wild things, shushing each other and giggling madly as we tumbled down to the water's edge. You were determined to catch me a bullfrog. I was more than half afraid that it would catch you.

I remember...

Working on my letters, seated at a corner of your desk. You sat there quietly beside me, teeth gnawing on your lower lip, brow furrowed in thought. Every now and then we'd pause and share a smile before we dutifully turned our glances back to the lessons we'd been set.

I remember...

Happening upon you after Mr. Bilbo left. You stood lost in thought, gazing out the kitchen window: knife poised to chop, but arrested by the vision playing in your mind. I did not -- could not -- speak. I simply moved to stand behind you. And you leaned warmly back against me, blindly trusting that I would not let you fall.

I remember...

Standing in the garden one warm and silent evening. You looked at me, moonlight shimmering in your eyes, lips slightly parted. The scent of jasmine on the breeze was not as sweet as your breath when you leaned forward to claim my lips.

I remember...

Learning all the secret places of your body, sharing all the secrets of your heart. How well we fit together: two halves made whole. Each touch, each sigh was perfectly matched and echoed every time that we made love.

I remember...

The taste of dust and ash. The coppery smell of blood. I was resigned to death -- so long as you were by my side and we met it together. If you were in my arms as the world came to its end, I needed nothing more.

I remember...

The scent of leather and ink, the weight of the Red Book in my arms. The touch of your lips upon my brow was so familiar, so bittersweet, so final. And as the sick certainty that this time I've really lost you creeps in to chill my heart, how I wish I could forget...

But I remember...


End file.
